Through the Looking Glass
by AJ Angelique
Summary: After and attack, Will and Cornelia wake up in strange white rooms MF NC17


Through the Looking Glass

Disclaimer -  
I don't own the story W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own perverse pleasures evil giggle

This is a Free For All Production, which means you don't need to buy a ticket to read this story and I'm not making any money off of it.

Through the Looking Glass AJ Angelique

Will slowly came back to the waking world, moaning lightly as she blinked her eyes a couple times as she adjusted them to the light before finally keeping them open. Will sat up slowly, her head throbbing lightly as she looked around at her surroundings. Will found that she was in a strange white room she hadn't seen before, sitting on a rather large bed dressed in white linens. Will pulled herself over to the side of the bed and walked around the side to the end of the bed as her mind tried to process how she got there. All that she could remember was that she and the other guardians were fighting with Cedric when there was this strange mist filled the air that caused her and the others to get drowsy. One by one they fell and one by one they were taken through the veil the Meridian. Will remembered seeing Irma and Hay Lin being taken through the Veil just before she lost consciousness herself. Now, she had no clue where her friend were, where she was and worse off, she was alone.

"You look lost," said a male voice all of a sudden. Will let out a small gasp and looked up to see someone dressed in fancy robes standing on the opposite side of the room. The only side of the room with color though as a big shadow was painted on the wall and slanted down to cover the top of the person's body, thus concealing their identity from Will. This didn't last long though as the person stepped out of the shadow and revealed them self to be a good-looking man with long almost white blonde hair. Will still didn't know who he was but still put her guard up. What good that would do her though, she didn't really have any powers to defend herself with. The man merely smiled and walked right up to her, the whole time Will's heart was beating in her chest like a drum.

"You can calm down my dear, I don't plan to hurt you," he said, very assuringly.  
Still, Will narrowed her eyes at him, "Can I really trust you"  
He gave a light chuckle, "I suppose not, since it was me who had you and your friends brought through the veil and here to Meridian." Will was surprised to here this and it showed, the man just smiled at her reaction.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friends?" Will said, recovering herself as her surprise was replaced by anger and a demanding tone of voice.

"You're friends are safe...for now. I have them locked away and their powers sealed so they can't use them against me," the man said. Will narrowed her eyes once more.

"Who are you?" Will asked once again. The man's smile widen just a bit more as he lifted his right hand. Will jumped a bit and he stopped before he lifted it up even further and took hold of her chin, lifting it up ever slightly as he leaned closer to her.

"Prince Phobos."

Will gasped once more and did a basic freak out as she lifted her left arm and knocked Phobos' hand away from her face as she backed away from as fast as she could. Yet the bed, which her legs bumped into, hindered her retreat and she fell swiftly backward onto the soft linens and mattress. Phobos just watched her with an amused smile as he shrugged off his robes and they fell to the white floor to reveal his nudity to the red haired guardian who crawled backwards away from him as fast as she could as he just crawled right onto the bed after her. It didn't take long for the prince to catch up with the startled guardian and he trapped her near the top of the bed by pinning her to the bed with his weight. Will opened her mouth to do something...gasp, scream, call for help...she didn't know what. Whatever is was going to be was silenced when the prince claimed her mouth with his own, thus giving her a deep kiss as his tongue explored sweet mysterious crevices of her mouth.

Will's eyes widen in surprise when Phobos kissed her, she was even more surprised to find his hands exploring her body and she began to squirm underneath his weight. Quickly becoming annoyed with her actions, Phobos broke the kiss and lifted a hand to rest it just above her hairline.

"Don't...resist me. Continues to do so and it may bode badly for your friends," Phobos said rather coldly. Will stopped squirming the moment he broke the kiss, but his cold words truly kept her still and the prince smiled at this as he picked up a strand of hair and rolled it between his fingers for a moment.

"You have beautiful hair, I've never seen such a deep shade of red in my life...almost like a rose," Phobos said as he lifted the strand to his nose and breathed in deep of its scent, and smiled, "Just like a rose."

Will blushed lightly at these words, finding herself flattered at the compliment. A ghost of a smile traces itself on Phobos' lips before he slowly leans back down and gently captures the guardian's lips with his own, searing this with a deep passionate kiss. Will tried to steel herself against the kiss, but his earlier words came back to her mind and she tried not to be so tense as his strong arms pulled her body closer to his so as she could feel his desire for her. This caught Will off guard, a small gasp coming through her nose as her eyes widen just a bit.

Phobos broke the kiss, leaving Will to gasp for air for a little bit as he peppered her face and neck with kisses as Will could feel her skin growing warmer as he sucked on that spot where her neck curved ever so gracefully into her shoulder and ever so lightly on her earlobe as his hands pawed her body once again. Will whimpered ever so lightly as she could feel her body floating in luke warm ripples of faint pleasure. Yet in the corner of her mind, she felt as if she was betraying her friends. That thought was soon erased by the sound of tearing fabric and Will looked up to see that her top had been torn right down the middle of the front as if it were nothing but tissue paper...or wrapping paper, which ever way you want to look at it.

Will gasped once in surprise at the destruction of her shirt and once more in surprise as Phobos' mouth latched onto the nipple of her right breast as his hand took hold of her left breast an began to softly knead it while casually rolling an pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Will whimpered lightly as his touch as the sensation of him suckling lightly on her nipple yet when he stopped for just a moment to bite lightly on the little nub of flesh, she let out a small whine. Phobos was pleased that Will was enjoying herself...finally...as he continued his attention to her breasts, feasting gently on first breast and then the other till he had his fill of them.

Will pouted ever so lightly as he left her breast and trailed the tip of his tongue down her soft skin till the hem of her skirt and leggings came in his way. Will just laid there and watched him as his tongue tickled her skin ever so lightly. Yet when he stopped at the hem of her bottoms, there was a moment's silence before he lifted his hands up and took hold of her skirt first.

Will suddenly realized what he was going to do and opened her mouth to stop him but her words were silenced by the loud sound of cloth tearing apart as Phobos continued to unwrap Will like a Christmas present. Once the skirt was dealt with, her leggings and panties soon shared the same fate and all Will could do was lay there and watch in distress as her cloths were ripped off so easily. Finally, there was just her boots but they weren't to suffer the same fate as her cloths as Phobos hastily unbuckled each boot until it was loose enough to come off and once it was, it was tossed off to the side where it would sail though the air and roll across the floor before it finally made contact with the wall with a dull thud.

Feeling vulnerable, Will covered her chest with her arms as she closed her legs. Feeling slightly annoyed by this, Phobos kept his patience as he moved back up and over her as he gently took her wrists in his hands as he soothed her nerves with comforting words as he complimented her beauty. Will blushed as she was both embarrassed and confused by his words as she allowed him to remove her arms from her chest, thus exposing herself to him once again as his lips peppered hot kisses on her skin as they trailed back down to her nether regions. Will looked down her own body as the prince pried back her nether lips to reveal glistening pink flesh, pleased to find that his earlier actions had aroused her.

Taking in the scent of her arousal, he dipped his head down and licked at the juices only to be greeted by a small gasp from above. Phobos merely smiled as he continued to lick and tease her clitoris, slowly pleasuring her once again. At the same time, Will could feel the familiar waves of pleasure building inside her young body once again, though they were stronger this time. Was it because Phobos was doing...this...to her? Will never thought she could feel such pleasure just from someone's tongue touching her...there! It didn't take long for her to be withering on the bed as her breathing began to increase and small whimpers escaped her lips as she reached her hands down until her fingers entwined themselves in the silken lengths of Phobos' hair.

Yet when Will felt as if she was about to go over the edge when all of a sudden...Phobos stopped!  
Will whined pitifully as she opened her eyes and looked down at Phobos with this pout on her face. Phobos just smiled as he looked up at her.

"You want more?" he asked.  
"Wh...what"  
"If you want more, you have to tell me."

Will laid there, feeling lost and confused. Phobos frowned slightly, his impatience returning as his fingers brushed against her clitoris once more. Will gasped they brought back the pleasure her body wanted only to be denied the climax she wanted. Will whined once again as Phobos was over her once again, brushing the hair out of her eyes as he moved his face beside her head.

"Tell me that you want it," he said in a low demanding voice as his finger swirled around her clit ever so slowly.

"I...want it," Will mumbled.  
"Tell me that you want me"  
"I...want you"  
"Do you"  
"Yes"  
"Beg for it," Phobos said, increasing his speed.  
"H...huh"  
"Beg for it, beg for me," he said, circling his finger swiftly.  
"Please"  
"Please what?" Phobos demanded, almost stopping once again.  
"Please!" Will cried out, tearing beading in the corners of her eyes out of frustration as her hands reached down to grab his wrist. This caught the prince off guard as he stopped once again and just stared down at her wet brown eyes just shining back at him.

"Please," Will whispered once again, more desperately this time as she couldn't really put into words what she wanted from him and Phobos heard this in her voice. He raised his hand once more, brushing it against her hair once again before he moved himself off of her and positioned himself to access her more easily. Will gnawed on her lower lip out of worry at she felt him touching her sensitive entrance. Yet he just quietly collected her in his arms and slowly entered her as she let out a small gasp from her mouth.

It was...different...than before, a sensation of being filled in a special way that hurt ever so slightly as her inner walls stretched and accommodated themselves to his size. Before long, his tip found what it had been looking for, her unscathed hymen. Mentally, the prince breathed a sigh of relief as some part of him had worried about this part of her being harmed from the numerous fights against his minions...or the fact that she wasn't as virgin as she was acting. Either way, it didn't matter. The red haired angel was untouched and his for the taking. He pulled back just a little and then thrusted forward, tearing away at one of Will's last shreds of innocence. Will gasped once again, more loudly this time as she held onto Phobos tightly and squeezed her eyes shut so tightly a single tear ran down her face.

Phobos stopped as he could feel her tighten oh so tensely around him. Phobos closed his eyes as he reveled in this feeling, she felt like a perfect glove around his length and he just wanted to continue to claim her right then and there. Yet, some shred of conscious told him not to do so. He had to wait until her pain faded, continuing would only cause even more pain and thus she'd hate him all over again...and he didn't want that. So he just remained there, inside of her and above her as he held her tight like she would vanish if he didn't. Yet with each beat of her heart, Will could feel the internal pain ebbing away as she began to relax and open her eyes once again. Phobos could feel her relaxing around him and when he felt that she was ready, he began to pull out of her before he swiftly thrusted right back into her. Will gasped once again as his motion brought a lighter sting of pain, yet she was also surprised to find a light ripple of pleasure mixed with this pain.

Phobos continued to thrust in and out of her and with each thrust came a stronger wave of pleasure that soon washed away the earlier pain till there was nothing left but the pleasure. Will was grateful for this as she could feel her body climbing slowly towards climax as a series of whimpers and moans emanated from her open mouth, which were mimicked by the prince making love to her. At one point, Will began to tilt her head back as she exposed her neck to Phobos who was more than willing to kiss and suckle on the curved from neck to shoulder. Will whimpered once again as she titled her head back even further and opened her eyes to find herself looking at a mirror. At first, she was intrigued to find a mirror at the head of the bed (and found it quite unusual at that point) but as she continued to look at the mirror, she realized that she wasn't looking at her own reflection.

What she saw was Cornelia being fucked in a similar room by Cedric...and she was looking right back her! Both Will and Cornelia reached out to the other but there hands were a mere inch away from the glass and couldn't touch one another. The girls tried to reach even further but were stopped when their lovers took hold of their wrist and pulled them back to their masculine chests, thus bringing their attention back to the moment.

Will closed her eyes, tears beading up in the corners of her eyes as what she just saw was permanently painted in her mind. Yet she was quickly pulled away from her thoughts as Phobos roughly took hold of her chin and lifted her face towards him. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, into her eyes, with this smile on her face as he thrusted as fast as he could. Will locked her eyes with his as she could feel her body racing towards climax and she came without warning, crying out as her body reacted violently to her first vaginal orgasm. Phobos groaned loudly as her inner walls both clamped and pulsed around him and he gave one last deep thrust within her before his seed flooded her unprotected womb and Will could feel its heat pooling deep within her body as she slowly slipped away from consciousness.

In the end, Phobos merely smiled and placed a small kiss upon her brow as he motioned a white blanket to place itself upon them. Once covered and Will possessively in his strong arms, Phobos slowly joined Will in the realm of dreams as plans began to formulate in the back of his mind.

TBC 


End file.
